


nightmares

by luftkommandant



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: yay i had flashbacks last night triggered by swerves "my first blaster" gun and finally started remembering my childhood trauma from when i was two (sarcasm)so have EVEN MORE coping shitand the ending is shit but i had like 10 minutes to write thisalso i literally wrote this in the rich text editor thing so. paragraphs might be a bit short but my school is shit so what can you do





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> yay i had flashbacks last night triggered by swerves "my first blaster" gun and finally started remembering my childhood trauma from when i was two (sarcasm)  
> so have EVEN MORE coping shit  
> and the ending is shit but i had like 10 minutes to write this
> 
> also i literally wrote this in the rich text editor thing so. paragraphs might be a bit short but my school is shit so what can you do

Grumbling tiredly, Ratchet swipes out a servo at whoever's shaking his shoulder. He takes some satisfaction in the small whine when he clips someone's armor.

He's just about to get back to recharge when his shoulder is poked again. Finally, with an angry noise, Ratchet waves off the mech beside his berth and sits up, opening his optics and letting them adjust to the darkness. "What is it?" he hisses.

Standing in front of him, Bumblebee looks sheepishly down at his pedes and rubs his helm with one servo. "I, uh, had another nightmare," he admits. He looks up, raising his other servo to wipe a stray tear away. "Can I stay here with you?"

Who could say no to that face? Ratchet sighs, but scoots over on his berth and lies back down. Bumblebee quickly climbs in under the blanket, and settles in a bit hesitantly, as close to Ratchet as he dares. Then Ratchet sets a servo on Bumblebee's back, not pulling him closer or pushing him away, and the smaller 'bot smiles gently as he scoots closer and sets his helm on Ratchet's shoulder.

The nightmares aren't common, but this isn't a new arrangement. Bumblebee folds his arms against Ratchet's side, optics shuttering as he slowly falls into recharge again. Ratchet takes a bit longer, but he stays awake  _just_ long enough to see Bumblebee smile in his sleep.


End file.
